Interferon is the name given to certain protein molecules which appear in the blood or organs of animals, or in the medium of tissue cultures when such are exposed to an interferon inducer. Interferons are helpful in preventing or mitigating viral diseases. In seeking effective ways to induce interferon formation, numerous investigations have been directed to agents and methods to induce interferon formation. Such agents, which lead to the appearance of interferon in the blood or organs of animals, or in the medium of tissue cultures are designated as interferon inducers.
During the past decade a large number of agents have been tested as interferon inducers. Numerous interferon inducers have been reported including various live or killed viruses, endotoxin, phytohaemagglutinin (PHA), bacteria, trachoma, mycoplasmas, protozoa, rickettsiae, nucleic acids, synthetic polymers, mitogens, polysaccharides, antibiotics and tilorone hydrochloride, see Finter, Interferons and Interferon Inducers (1973).